


The Guitar Fic

by tomatomanstarr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Don't come after me, Frank has a pain kink, Gee kinda has a blood kink, Guitars, I warned ya, M/M, Pain, Smut, So yeah, basically frank gets a guitar up his ass, blood warning, but frank likes it, isn't that hot, it's an old fic, it's pretty rough, kinky fucker, ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomanstarr/pseuds/tomatomanstarr
Summary: Gerard's a kinky fucker and wants Frank to do him a kinky favor. Frank's a l s o a kinky fucker so he'll do the favor. Just hot and sexy guitar sex that I wrote over a year ago but you can't judge me for it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	The Guitar Fic

Frank was on the bed, his thighs shaking with his visible anxiety. He looked behind him to see the taller male preparing the guitar, the strings removed along with the pegs.

“Gerard, do we r-really have to do this?” Quietly whispered Frank, Gee stopped to soothingly rub his lower back.

“You don’t have to, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Frankie.” He assured the younger, smiling a bit in the end. Frank nodded, going back to looking down at the covers of his bed, their bed.

“Okay Frankie,” Gerard said, “it’s ready, but are you sure you want to do this? Remember what I said before, you don’t ha-”

“I want to, now hurry up or I’ll change my mind.” Frank interrupted, getting annoyed that it was taking so long.

Gerard nodded, putting down the strings and slowly picking up the guitar, holding it in the air behind Frank.  
“I’m ready, just put it in.” The shorter huffed, trying to get Gee to speed up the process.

Gee hummed in approval, this time pressing the head of the guitar against Frank’s behind harshly, as he whined at the rough texture of the instrument. Frank closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the pain.

“Keep going, please.” Rushed Frank, pushing back against his most valuable possession, whimpering as it stretched him open. Gerard nodded again, putting his hand at the base of the guitar and the neck, slowly pushing it inside of his lover. Frank groaned from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“M-more, please.” Begged the tattooed boy, pushing back even harder than before. The head of the guitar was almost all the way in, until Gerard shoved it inside of Frank, a sharp scream coming from him in the process. Tears started forming in his eyes at the sudden intrusion, but his cock hardened at the feeling.

After a few minutes of Frank adjusting to the foreign object in his ass, he nudged Gerard's hand, signaling for him to continue. The taller one continued the process, Frank’s rim tightening around the neck of the guitar, slightly red from the large stretch.

A couple more minutes passed before Gee continued again, but stopping when he heard a sharp yell from his lover. Frank had his eyes closed, tears streaming down from the pain he was in. Drops of blood slowly made their way down Frank’s thighs, forming another pool of liquid.

Even after they hit Frank’s breaking point, he continued to push back against the guitar, wanting more.

“Frank, you already broke, are you sure?” Gerard quietly whispered, growing concerned at the red liquid between Frank's legs.

“Y-yes, more.” He insisted, painfully pressing back against the instrument. Gee nodded quickly, returning his hands to his earlier position, one holding the neck, and the other at the base. Reassured by Frank's arousal, he pushed it even deeper earning a whimper and a groan from his boyfriend. Blood staining his thighs in dark red streaks, pink cheeks and his face pressed firmly against the pillow, just how he liked it.

Gerard's eyes turned dark, as he suddenly formed an idea in his head. He gently placed the guitar on the bed, Frank turning to see what was going on. Gee opened the closet, picking up an amp chord and bright yellow guitar pick before returning to the bed.

Frankie looked on, as Gerard untangled the chord, and started tying Frank’s hands with them. The tattooed boy whimpered at the tightness, but it wasn’t enough to cut off circulation. Gee placed the guitar pick in one of his tied hands, leaning into his ear.

“Drop this if it becomes too much, is that okay, baby?” He asked his precious Frankie, looking at him for a response. Frank merely nodded and smiled slightly, the pain still burning in his behind. Gerard smiled, grabbed the audio jack, and roughly pushed it inside of Frank’s cock, a scream coming from him in return. Gerard looked to his hands, and the pick was still tightly held in his palm.

Gee reached his hand beneath Frank, grabbing him and slowly pumping his member, a strangled moan coming from the younger. The cold amp plug still inside of his member, making the experience much more amplified. Frank started to grind back against the guitar once more, now with much more enthusiasm.

The taller boy smiled at the action of his lover, getting on the bed beside Frankie, kissing his shoulder while his hand was pulling his hair, loving the soft texture. Frank's head was thrown back and mouth open from pleasure. Gerard pulled his hair back further so the other's neck was exposed, and started nipping and kissing it roughly.

Just when it had seemed that Gerard had forgotten about the guitar, he started moving it back and forth, more groans coming from Frank. The blood on his thighs starting to thicken, arousing Gee as he harshly kissed his lover's neck once more, his hand still moving the guitar.

Frankie whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Gerard leaving marks on his skin, littering his body with pink and purple spots. He started pushing back harder now, trying to get more of the guitar inside of him. Gee quickly responded by thrusting it in and out faster and harder than before.

His boyfriend moaned loudly, almost screamed with the pleasure he gained from the pain he was given. Gerard turned Frank over carefully, so he was on his back whining at the sudden movement. Gee turned so his cock was near his lover's lips, and Frankie gladly took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, tongue brushing against Gee ever so slightly.

Gerard groaned at the action and bent down, quickly taking out the amp plug before licking over Frank’s hard-on. Frank moaned, bucking his hips up, small whines forming in his mouth from Gerard. Since Gee didn’t have a gag reflex, he took all of Frank in, sucking him off roughly. 

“Gee, I-I’m gonna c-come.” He barely managed to warn, before Gee shoved his cock back in Frank’s mouth and started licking at Frank’s stretched hole, one hand keeping his steady on the bed and the other pumping Frank. 

With a muffled scream, Frank came, and the vibrations he made forced Gerard to come too, filling Frank’s mouth with spunk.

Frank had his head turned to the side, panting, coming down from his intense orgasm. Gerard had gotten off of Frank and was now lying next to him, licking a trail of cum that was dripping down the side of Frank’s cheek. 

“Holy shit.” The guitarist exclaimed, barely believing that they just did something as kinky as that. 

“I told you you would like it.” Gerard just smirked at him, kissing his ear. 

“Uh, Gee?” Frank shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah?”

“How do we get the guitar out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for y'all's mental health after this.


End file.
